


The mistletoe is everywhere

by HarryJamesPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, New Years Eve, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/HarryJamesPeralta
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Person A wants to kiss Person B under the mistletoe, but Person B is oblivious and Christmas ends before Person A can kiss them. Person B finds out after Christmas by Person A’s family/friends and shows up at their door and kisses them at 12 on New Year’s.Gina is Person ARosa is Person B





	The mistletoe is everywhere

————

 

December 23rd

 

Saturday

 

—————

Gina Linetti, human version of the 100 emoji, specifically planned the 99th precincts holiday party at her apartment so she could hang as much mistletoe around as humanly possible without anyone questioning her, she had hung mistletoe in every doorway, in the center of the kitchen, in the hallway to the bathroom, and in a remote corner she was ninety percent sure Rosa would hang out in all evening.

 

It was nearly seven in the evening when the squad showed up at her apartment.  Rosa, as expected, made herself at home in the corner and Gina smiled to herself softly before excusing herself to make a drink.  When she returned however Rosa was nowhere to be found.  

  
“Where did Rosa go?” Gina asked after cornering Jake.

 

“Ah ah,” he pointed up, “Mistletoe.” Gina rolled her eyes and kissed Jake on the cheek, “she went to the bathroom, what is up with all the mistletoe?” 

 

“I’m trying to corner Rosa,” Gina muttered at Jake absentmindedly, Gina jumped as she spotted Rosa coming out of the hallway with the bathroom, “I’m going to go corner Rosa now,” Gina told him.

 

“Have fun.  Good luck!” Jake’s voice echoed in her mind as she caught up to Rosa.  Gina grabbed Rosa by the hand lightly tugging her along into the kitchen, Rosa moved to lean against her kitchen counter, grinning at the jewish girl.  

 

“Just plan on hanging with me and not the rest of crew?” Rosa asked from her perch off to one side of the kitchen.  Gina awkwardly stood directly in the center of the kitchen sipping her drink

 

“Well, I got sucked into kissing Jake under the mistletoe,” Gina grumbled slightly.

 

“You mean you kissed him on the cheek like you’ve done every single year at the Christmas party.” Rosa teased.  

 

Gina shrugged, “Yeah, but it was inevitable with all the mistletoe around.”  

 

Rosa nodded, “you really just love seeing Jake and Amy kiss don’t you?”  Gina nodded, yup, that was it.  “I’m going to get a drink and see what everyone else is up to, unless you want me to stay.”  Gina shook her head.

 

“I’ll catch up to you in a while.”  She watched as Rosa grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked to the living room deliberately, Gina was sure, slowly, moving with the grace of a dancer.

 

Rosa was the second person to leave the Christmas party, right after Charles ducked out to spend the rest of the evening with Nikolaj and Genevieve.  Gina was disappointed, she moodily tore the mistletoe from the kitchen after everyone but Jake and Amy had left.

 

“You okay there Gina?” Jake asked as he and Amy helped put away snacks and clean the dishes.

 

“I guess,” Gina worked on taking down the decorations less angrily.

 

“I’m sorry Rosa didn’t get the hint,” Amy whispered to Gina as she put away the last of the glasses ten minutes later.  Gina didn’t respond right away.  “Sorry if I wasn’t supposed to know,” Amy followed up with lightly.  Gina shook her head.

 

“No, it’s fine, I’m just disappointed because Rosa Diaz is completely clueless.”  Amy let out a soft laugh.

 

“Rosa Diaz, clueless idiot, but we love her.”

 

“She’s so beautiful.” Gina mumbled.  Amy nodded.

 

“Well, I’m sorry anyway,” Amy tucked Gina’s hair behind her.  Gina did not shy away from Amy’s comforting touch, but to be fair she was pretty drunk.

 

“You ready Ames?” Jake asked from the doorway of the kitchen, “Hey Gina,” he whispered, “I’m sorry it didn’t work out with Rosa, everything is cleaned up is it cool if we bounce?” Gina nodded.

  
“I’ll see you Tuesday,” Gina whispered.  Jake hugged her tightly before he and Amy disappeared out of the kitchen with small quiet giggles and Gina heard her main door click closed.

 

———

 

December 26th

 

Tuesday

 

———

 

Tuesday December the 26th 2017 was a very average day for Rosa Diaz, until she and  Amy were put on an assignment together.

 

“What is bothering you Santiago, you have exactly two minutes to tell me.” Rosa growled after Amy had glanced at her and back out the window no less than thirty times in fifteen minutes.

 

“I can’t say anything,” Amy shook her head.

 

“Is it something about Jake?” Rosa shot back.

 

“Listen, I promised I wouldn’t say anything, and I keep my promises,” Amy softly responded before watching out the window.

 

“Listen Santiago, something has been bugging you and Peralta all week and it got worse once Gina got back from her Christmas break, just tell me so I can fix it?”  Amy sighed.

 

“Listen, Gina is into you and she was trying to get you to meet her under the mistletoe without being super obvious,”  Rosa let out a soft laugh.

 

“Gina wants to kiss me? That’s it?” 

 

“Yeah,” Amy nodded and Rosa grinned at her.

 

“I’ll kiss her once we get back to the precinct.”

 

“No,” Amy yelped lightly, “Do it right, New Years is coming up.”  Rosa nodded with a grin.  

 

“Yeah, alright.”  The rest of their assignment was completed silently.

 

———

 

“So what are you doing New Years Eve?” Rosa asked resting her forearms on Gina’s desk, leaning forward to catch the woman’s attention from her phone.  Gina looked up.

 

“Sitting at my house alone?” Gina’s response was cooler than normal and Rosa bit her lip.

 

“Mind if I stop over for a drink?” Gina nodded and glanced up at Rosa a small smile playing on her lips.

 

“I’d like that.” Gina whispered.

 

———-

  
December 31st

 

Sunday

 

———

11:59:15

  
Rosa glanced at her watch, shit, it was late to be just dropping by.  _Oh well._  

 

———

11:59:38

 

Rosa raised her fist and knocked hard on Gina’s door, she heard shuffling inside and she checked her watch.  

 

———-

11:59:53

 

Gina opened the door and Rosa smiled.

 

“It’s late,” Gina whispered.

 

————

12:00:00 Monday January 1, 2018

  
“I know,” Rosa responded, her watch beeped softly, Rosa leaned in slowly and pressed a soft kiss to Gina’s lips.  Rosa smiled softly against Gina’s lips and Gina breathed in the taste of the whiskey on Rosa’s lips and let out a soft groan as Rosa pulled away.

 

“Happy New Year Gina.”

 

_fin_


End file.
